The Ouroborous Heart
Needing time to conduct vital repairs on the TARDIS, the Doctor sets down on a dead planet in the heart of the Space/Time Vortex. While he works in serenity, Guy decides to teach new companion Zautrino a thing or two. Before too long, however, Guy and Zautrino encounter the man who has been manipulating them all along - the Watcher. With his endgame now begun, there is nothing to stop the Watcher from achieving his ultimate goal. The Doctor. Guy Anwar. The Ebullient Zautrino. The Watcher. The TARDIS. Before this adventure is over, one of them will be dead, another will be totally transformed, and another will be very far from human... Crew Recording & CD mastering: Matthew Kopelke. Sound design & post-production: Gareth Preston. Music: Simon Smith. Series theme: Ron Grainer. Realisation: The London Theatre Orchestra. Cover illustration and packaging design: Mark Brill. Press & PR: David Hutchison. Recording: BTR's Lacaroo St Studios / Phantom Frame Studios. Script Editor: Witold Tietze. Producer: Matthew Kopelke. Director: Matthew Kopelke & Gareth Preston. Downloads *Trailer *Part One *Part Two *Part Three Soundtrack *Apocalypse *Now *Redux Plot Episode endings #The Watcher activates his machine, and as the energy surges through the Doctor, he gasps "Guy!" before passing out completely. #The Doctor realises the true extent of the Watcher's plan, telling Guy he wants to put his mind into the body of the TARDIS. #The TARDIS Consciousness declares "Whatever the future might hold, or the past, we will face it. Together. Time marches on, the journey continues." Additional credited cast The Watcher (Bill Billingsley), Lord (David Hutchison), Lady (Aurora McPherson), The young Watcher (Cameron Parson), Frank (Fiona Billingsley), Scientist (Gareth Preston), Old Man (Witold Tietze), TARDIS Consciousness (Matthew Kopelke). Popular myths *The Watcher was really the Master in disguise (This came about because it was the same actor, Bill Billingsley, who performed both characters, as well as both characters having similar traits. The two characters are in absolutely no way related to each other). Things to listen out for... *Cameron Parson, son of noted Internet audio drama producer Robert Parson, appears here as the young Watcher. This was the first time a child performer had appeared in a BTR production, or any fan audio drama in recent years. *This serial features many references to clues from previous episodes, including a return appearance by Frank and the Doctor's Temporal Society (including Guy's original interview for the job as the Doctor's companion) from The Magical History Tour, as well as the background behind the creation of the Sahul time machine device from The Sahul Continuum. These references were included to demonstrate how the Watcher had manipulated the Doctor and Guy throughout Series B. Things you probably never knew... *The reason behind Gareth Preston being credited as Co-Director, and the Phantom Frame studios being listed as one of the recording locations, was due to the fact that in the middle of production on this serial, Bill Billingsley moved to England. His dialogue was not able to be recorded before his departure from Australia, so Gareth kindly offered to assist in recording Bill's lines upon his arrival in England. *This story represents the end of an era for BTR in more ways than one. Firstly, this was the final BTR production to be recorded using the cardioid microphone belonging to David Hutchison. It was this microphone which recorded all of BTR's output from the very beginning, and had originally been purchased by David for recording material at Brisbane Doctor Who Fan Club meetings in the 1990s. By the time to came to record The Ouroborous Heart in late 2002, the microphone was on its last legs, and it was necessary to replace it before recording the next serial. *This was also the final BTR production to be recorded at the Lacaroo Street Studios, which had been the home of every single BTR audio recording from The Invasion of the Daleks in December 1998 onwards. From January 2003 onwards, BTR audio recordings would occur at the new home of BTR Productions, the Melton Road Studio Complex. Quote, unquote Analysis Category:Doctor Who